Seduction of Power
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Part of Nef's Awesome Spring Prompt!  For LCHime.   Apologizes in advance; I didn't stick completely to the prompt, but when EB takes over he really takes over.  *sheepish grin*


Power.

I need it, I crave it, it's my life line. Power. Any measure of it fuels me like those damn energizer batteries give super human, unending power to that damn pink bunny. So it was perfectly logical that I align myself with someone that had plenty of the one thing that made me who I was. And in my line of work the person that had all the power was Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Even when WCW stomped the WWF; because I refuse to call it WWE, panda people be damned, you can sue my ass for all I care; in rating McMahon stayed in control and still managed to steer his fledgling company to the front of the line in Wrestling Federations.

WCW didn't do much worse; sure we had some questionable talent gimmicks and story lines and don't even get me started on the whole finger poke of doom issue; but it did come as a surprise when it was announced that Shane McMahon was our new boss. I had had no idea that WCW was in that much financial trouble until I cornered Ted Turner as he was cleaning out his office; stuffing various pictures and mementos into a cardboard box and mumbling to himself. All it had taken was one look and I knew that the time of being competition was over and it was time for assimilation.

I couldn't deny however the thrill that coursed through me when I got the call from Vince about becoming the new GM of Monday Night RAW. You know the old saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? Well at the time Vince probably had thought that he was living by that rule; but when he was really doing was giving me the perfect opportunities to seduce him the way power seduced me so that I could wield his power at my will.

Granted the word seduce was probably too strong a word to use at that time but that's exactly what it became. Slowly the thirst for power that McMahon had at his disposal died away and in its stead grew a want; no an all-consuming need to be closer than colleagues. Lunch dates were more carefully dressed for; my hair always perfectly coiffed and the cologne I wore made to entice. I even found myself watching for him on days when we had no contact. Looking back I realize that that may have sounded stalkerish but at the time I had to know more, I had to have him recognize me and my accomplishments.

For a while I even gave up; finding others to either exert my power over or those that could exert their power over me, enjoying the simple plays of power for what they were and the clear fact that there were no strings attached at any time. But after a very few short months I grew weary of it all and my attention once more turned to the one that had gotten away. Things were changing, fresh faces were coming in and the older once were making an art form of trying my patience more and more and soon I finally had enough and reached my boiling point.

After a rather intense screaming match between Masters and Carlito about their storyline I slammed into the main office and planted my hands on the desk. To his credit he didn't flinch, blink, or even draw a shaky breath, in fact he didn't even acknowledge my presence in his office. His silver flecked head was bowed over a sheaf of papers and his hand scribbled furiously, flipping papers back in forth as he checked for something or the other in his busy work. Affronted I cleared my throat, forcing myself to glare at him when he finally looked up. The look on his face was neutral but the slight gleam in his eye made me feel like utter pond scum for interrupting him.

"Yes?"

The single word was accompanied by an eyebrow raise and for a moment I forgot how to breathe; it was as if I was seeing Vince again for the first time but instead of his power calling to me it was the way his eyes seemed to be endless. Thankfully the scowl on my face stuck; I don't know what I would have done if I had been staring at Vince like a slack jawed yokel, but still my silent regard of his face prompted him to speak again.

"Mr. Bischoff, if you don't have anything that I can assist you with please leave my office; I'm extremely busy today."

The words, though not cruel or cutting made a strong flush creep up my neck and I cut my eyes to the side in an attempt to regain my control. Another moment of silence passed between us and as Vince shook his head I moved in and pressed my lips to his; molding our mouths together for the briefest of seconds. Just as quick I pulled away and backed out of the room; leaving Vince as confused as I was as to what had happened.

Of course that had been years ago; and I had no idea at the time what that kiss would lead too. Looking down next to me lays the completely silver head of my lover; his eyes closed in slumber and as he stirs I smile thinking that maybe it wasn't the power Vince had wielded all those years ago that drew me to him but that mystical force called fate that tossed us together. Of course I'll never admit that, I'm Eric Bischoff and Eric Bischoff only loves two things…power and money.


End file.
